


Sunday in the Park with Evacot

by nihilBliss



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Art, Buckets (Homestuck), Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Butt Plugs, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Come Shot, Digital Art, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Humiliation, Illustrations, Large Cock, Leashes, Lingerie, Master/Pet, NSFW Art, Nipple Clamps, Nonbinary Character, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Other, POV Original Character, POV Second Person, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Punishment, Puppy Play, Vaginal Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 06:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19942033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilBliss/pseuds/nihilBliss
Summary: It's a lovely night in Bucket Filler memorial concupiscent recreational space. The weather couldn't be more perfect for Konyyl Okimaw to take her slutty little barkbeast out for a walk, and also a fuck.Now with art by NapSin!





	Sunday in the Park with Evacot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sliceofpi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sliceofpi/gifts).



> For sliceofpi. Art by Napsin - check their art out at twitter.com/napsinner

“Come on, Eva! Go pee!”

Konyyl’s harsh tone betrays that her relationship with her lusus has approximately zero symmetry with barkbeast play, but she’s read some stuff online, so that’s something. Your name is Evacot Sincos, and you are nothing if not an understanding lover when your hookup is willing to indulge you like this. You lift your leg, but it’s tough to get a stream going with all these other troll couples out and about in the Bucket Filler memorial concupiscent recreational space, named for the renowned bucket flick star. Plus, you worry about dribbling onto the split-crotch pitch panties Konyyl got you; you’d feel bad if you stained them your first time wearing them out. Still, they give plenty of space for your teal bulge to twist in the wind between your thighs and, more immediately useful, for your nook to dilate enough for you to pee. 

You pinch your eyes shut and bear down, forcing things along. And though some runs down your bulge, you manage to spray your teal wastefluid onto the nearby tree. It’s embarrassing, having Konyyl and everyone watching you piss, but you feel your nook lubricating as blood rushes to your cheeks.

“Good Eva!” Konyyl declares in her typical half-shout. “Good barkbeast!”

The sub in you wants to say thank you, mistress or something of the sort. But that’s what trolls would do, and you’re not a troll right now. You’re a lusus.   
“Woof! Woof!” you say. As if having a half dozen trolls watching you piss in a park isn’t enough, now they have to hear you make a schoolfed impression of a barkbeast. Shame burns hot, but fuck if that heat doesn’t go right between your legs. You cut your stream short; that should be enough pressure released to get you through this play session and back to your hive. Wagging the tail attached to the bulbous, unyielding plug in your waste chute pleases Konyyl, and she scratches your scalp, mussing your hair under your barkbeast-ear headband.

“Who’s a good barkbeast? Who’s a good barkbeast? It’s you!” she chides. There’s a sneer behind her praise, a delight in seeing a haughty tealblood reduced to the level of a lusus, and it only turns you on more.

“Yip yip!” you say, selling the part as hard as you can, swallowing what shreds of pride you have left. Your rub your head against her hand, relishing the touch.

“Does Eva the good little barkbeast want their reward?” Konyyl asks. “Barkbeast want to let their owner bury her bone?”

“Bark! Bark! Bark!” you say. You’ve only seen her bulge once, but you want it in you, and badly. She tugs your leash, and you keep up as best as you can on hands and knees, weighted clamps tugging your nipples as they swing with your gait. The collar pulls at you now and again, but you don’t mind too badly. You try not to get distracted as you see other quadranted trolls doing their concupiscent duties as mini-drones zip around with buckets empty and full. It’s not like you need the help to make your nook and bulge drip a teal trail behind you.

Soon, she comes to a bench at the edge of the park, where jeering passersby whistle and holler from outside of the gate as more exhibitionistic trolls do their business. She rolls her eyes and unceremoniously strips herself bare below the waist. Your eyes lock on her bulge well before she sits on the bench and pats for you to hop up. It’s as stout as the rest of her body and as unsubtle as her personality, the girthy tip rounded more than delicately tapered. You’re not sure if you can take it, but when has Evacot Sincos ever flinched before a challenge?

You sit on your knees next to Konyyl and whine, nudging her bulge with your nose.

“Ah, does the good little barkbeast who pissed for their master want to get pailed?” she says.

“Yip! Yip!” you say, nuzzling the bulge again. She doesn’t respond; she doesn’t need to. Instead, she grabs you bodily and sets you on her lap, right above that massive bulge as you stare at the gathered crowd. Her thick meat shoves its way into your nook, wet and yielding but not nearly ready for something as thick as her. You gasp, choking back a yelp, as Konyyl rests her heavy hands on your thighs.

“C’mon, Eva, don’t you want all this fat fucking bulge in your greedy little nook?” You whine as she weighs you down onto it, stretching you out more and more. You’ve never felt yourself pulled so wide, stuffed so full in your life. A tear beads at the corner of your eye as the tip passes your shame globes, squeezing them against you. Your nook drools all over her, and your bulge oozes a mess onto the bench. Her bulge is so thick it’s pushing the split crotch of your panties wider. It stings as it stretches you more and more, leaving no space in you for thought, regret, or self-consciousness - anything but her. 

“You really are just a horny lusus,” she says. Tears run down your face. She bucks up into you, and you choke back a sob as it goes even deeper. You reach down and feel it stretching your abdomen taut, bulging far enough you can trace its edges. As much as it hurts, you can’t get enough, and you rock yourself further down. Further down, until your half-full bladder has been crushed and feels fit to burst. Further down, until your shame globes can’t be anything but empty. Further down, until you feel your ass rest against her muscled belly, the end of your journey.

“Good Eva,” she coos in your ear. You sob, but you’re smiling at the ache as you’re shamelessly skewered before the now-substantial crowd of trolls pressing their faces to the fence and shouting about what a slutty puppy you are. 

You throw up V-for-victory signs with both hands, but any poise you had is ruined when Konyyl rocks her hips, bouncing you up and back down. You’re whining and groaning shamelessly as she humps at you, the ache blending into pleasure by the sheer overwhelming magnitude of what she’s doing to your nook. Every scrap of you is trying to process these sensations, and it’s still not enough. You’re spilling raw sensation out with every moan and chirp of pleasure. Somehow, the pressure releases, but - oh no. The smell gives it away; you’ve lost control of your bladder and pissed all over yourself, dripping down the inside of Konyyl’s thighs, spraying onto the grass. It’s met by a cheer from the onlookers, and you feel pathetic and helpless - truly, more of a lusus than a troll.

Uselessly, you grasp at air with your helpless hands until one wraps around your bulge; you’re too overstimulated to jerk, but you hold on, and that’s more than enough. Konyyl’s saying something, but you can’t tell what. Every word, she punctuates with a hard thrust into you.

“Good. Little. Bark. Beast! SLUT!” she screams, and then you feel genetic material pumping into you, stretching you out even more, rushing past your seedflaps and oozing out of your nook lips where it won’t fit. 

Your own climax hits as the stretch overwhelms you, soaking both your crotch and Konyyl’s with teal. But you don’t scream. You howl, like a barkbeast in heat, like the sub-sapient, animalistic slut you are. Coarsely, you paw at your bulge, dragging your orgasm out, barely conscious of the little drone catching your and Konyyl’s drippings from under the bench.

But your reverie ends abruptly when Konyyl puts you face-down in the puddle of stinking piss you made in the dirt.

“Bad barkbeast! Bad!” she shouts, a little winded but focused. She rubs your face around in the reeking mud. “You were supposed to piss yourself empty on the tree. Bad lusus!”

You whimper and whine, unable to form words. You’re going to be punished, and you know you deserve it.

“Come here!” Konyyl says, mashing your face against her nook and holding you tight by the leash. Something hot and foul-smelling runs down your chin and - yup, that’s piss. Pressed against her nook, your cheek sprays it all over your face, and it overwhelms your senses. But that’s what bad barkbeasts like you get when they don’t do what their owner tells them to. It’s filthy, but it’s where you belong. You run your tongue along Konyyl’s thigh, tasting what you can, wallowing in it. All you smell, all you taste, all you know is her.

You’re so happy you could cry.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Lumeninfusco for her editing work.


End file.
